75th Hunger Games
by 1Dlol
Summary: After a brutal battle, four emerged from the 74th games, to be sold as Capitol Playthings. The Rebellion started. And unfortunately for the rebels, the victor they thought would stand with them, didn't. It's now the 75th games, and the stakes are much, much higher. SYOT, send through PM. AU
1. Chapter 1

"It is, and always will be, the Hunger Games. A pageant, in which 24 young males and females, will compete, to the death, for the chance of the greatest honor, a victor. The only honor that comes close, is the honor of representing your own district in this pageant. Every twenty five years, there will be something... special. The first year, we will have people mentor from the capitol. Henceforth, until there have been twelve victors, some will be coached by capitol citizens, who so generously volunteered for said task of being a mentor.

Let us hope, let us watch, let us learn, the skills and limits, of the human mind."

The first president alive during the Hunger Games, his voice rang out in every district, at the same time. Twelve year old's trembled. Eighteen year olds trembled. Everyone was dreading this year. The year after the failed uprising.

Katniss Everdeen. Her name was poison, people wanted to scream just hearing her name. She started this. Along with a few other tributes, now slaves of the capitol. In their games, at the feast, there was... an all out battle. Miss Katniss, hero to so many, had lost Peeta. Cato had slit his throat after the tracker jacker incident. Clove had died to Thresh's hands at the feast. Katniss, Cato, Thresh, and Felicity (foxface) had gotten into a large battle. Cato and Thresh had started battling. Cato had hit Thresh with his sword on the arm, and the leg. Thresh had hit Cato with a long dagger on Cato's sword arm and a long, but not deep, slice to the chest. Foxface got hit by an arrow launched by Katniss. It lodged in her forearm. Foxface retaliated by throwing a small dagger and hitting Katniss's leg.

A battle between four ensued. But in the end, they were all bleeding out. They were all saved. They were all made slaves.

Katniss had appeared on the stage, dressed in a short red dress. A black cape- of sorts- hung from her shoulders. It had the symbol of panem, with the mocking jay pin replicated next to it. High black boots that shone with coals.

It was obvious she was to be sold.

Cato, the brutish boy from two. He was dressed in a black suit, with the symbol of Panem on his stoles. Crossed swords were embroidered all along his coat.

Felicity was dressed in a golden see through dress- so reminiscent of Glimmer, some couldn't help but wonder.

Thresh was dressed in green. In his hand, the charm Rue had brought to the games.\

They spoke of the capitol's generosity. Everyone thought they were put up to it. They rebelled. And they were surprised- in the smallest of words- when Katniss launched arrows at the rebels, striking them down- hitting the eye every time. She wore her cloak. Foxface wasn't heard of. Apparently she, as well as Cato, were in mental facilities. The facilities were in nine.

Thresh was back in eleven, apparently calming the rebellion there. Katniss was back in twelve. Oh how people wanted to punch her, stab her, yell at her. But they couldn't. They had to welcome their Victor, who wasn't a true Victor, and worship the ground she walked on.

Katniss was on screen everywhere. It was live, from twelve. She pulled out the card.

Clearing her throat she read aloud, "This year, as a result to show no one can withstand the capitol, there will be two sets of reapings." She even read in a higher voice than usual. "Kids, aged twelve, thirteen, and fourteen in one reaping. Then, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen in another. As result to show for last years uprising, no one will be able to volunteer. Also, we have some spectacular news! Cato Hadley and Felicity Jones will be moving to district twelve!"

Not many were pleased to hear that, but the people in twelve cheered, smiled, and played nice for the cameras.

Katniss Everdeen was a flame they wanted out.

Maybe these games might help her see reason.

* * *

**So I need some tributes! Also, there will be 48 going in. So somewhat repetitive of the games before. But no volunteering :)**

**I need tributes from every district. But I only need three from twelve, two, and five. I need two from eleven. All the other districts, four.**

**Many won't be brought in depth so the better the description, the more likely they'll make it father.**

**I need:**

**Name:  
**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Trained(?):**

**Personality:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strengths:**

**Appearances:**

**Angles (for interview):**

**Attitude:**

**View on Capitol:**

**Rebellion Status (Capitol Side, Rebellion Side):**

**View on last years games:**

**AND SEND IT THROUGH PM PLOX! If you are a guest, I guess you might be able to review, but I'd rather not be breaking any rules.**

**Felicity Jones! Some people, maybe, my friend, will get where I got that name :):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilaque Flent District 1**

I crossed my arms at the mention of this new rule. I tossed back my hair and fixed my dress. It was short, but flowed out. I could easily beat someone up in this... I forced my mind back to the present. No volunteers this year. Oh, the Capitol was always so creative! I let my mind wander away from me. On stage, our escort, Annalisa Knox, was flitting around, making sure our Victors, we had over fifteen as of two years ago. Our newest Victor had won at fifteen, just a year older than Finnick when he won!

I couldn't wait until it was my turn to volunteer. That would be next year, my last year. I felt bad for the girl who was supposed to volunteer for this year. I rolled my neck and fidgeted under the hot sun. My friend, Cassidy, stood next to me, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. I fixed the sapphire bracelet on my wrist and fixed my attention on the Capitol escort.

She was really pretty. Her hair, while it was dyed an artificial blue, was long and straight. She had it pinned up, and it hung down. Her eyes were a yellow color and she had on an outfit that hadn't even come out from one's fashion magazine yet!

"And now, we will watch a film, made for you, brought here all the way... from the Capitol."

The dark days video came on. I watched as new footage was added, from last year. Those silly outlying districts! Did they really think they could beat the Capitol? Silly.

"And now, for the reaping." She clicked over to the first bowl. "We will start, with the eldest female. This year, with the honor of representing District One in the 75th annual Hunger Games, we have..." She peeled open the paper. "Lilaque Flent, age seventeen!" She announced. I frowned. Who? "Lilaque?" What? No, it's not my... No. I'm fine. I lifted my head and brushed back my long silvery hair. I walked forward and took my place on stage. I waved at the boys infront of me and smiled. "Now, for the young girl, who will be joining this lovely lady." She pulled out another piece of paper. She opened it, trotted to the mic, and smiled. "Annalisa Maybeli, age thirteen!"

A young girl made her way to the stage. She was small, and willowy. Her green eyes met mine and she smiled. Her hair fell in ringlets to her shoulders. I knew this one. She was handy with a dagger. And she was quick. But she tired easily, no stamina. "And now, for the boys."

* * *

**Wind Cramip, District One**

I stared up at the girl on stage. I had been in her spear throwing class two years back. I was a lot younger than her. I was thirteen, she was seventeen. But I excelled in spears to the point where no one was in my class anymore and I was being taught one on one with one of our past victors. Lilaque. I remembered her clearly. And airhead with a knack for using axes. A small girl was called next. She was my age, in my daggers and knives class. Quick, easily tired, ruthless.

"Jayden Farquar! Age eighteen!" I'd never heard of him.

And I knew why the second I laid eyes on him. While the two girls were in brand new dresses, their hair and makeup done, bracelets and necklaces on- it marked them as trainees, this boy was in a rumpled shirt and dark pants that had seen better days. He came from the slums. More of a reason to get rid of him first. In my opinion.

"And now, our young male." She smiled. She dug in a bowl and pulled out a slip. "Wind Cramip, age thirteen!" I grinned and walked up on stage.

I waved at the crowd and stood next to the girl Annalisa.

************************************************** ************************************************** **time pass********

I sat on the train. The goodbyes were quick, they expected me home. I expected me home. I would win. I was the best. Lilaque sat across from me, her hair in a ponytail and in shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Annalisa was eating at the table, munching on what they called hot chocolate. I ate mainly healthy foods so this was new. Dessert.

Jayden was stuffing his face with food. It didn't help he was grimy looking. His dark hair contrasted with my gold hair, Annalisa's strawberry hair, and Lilaque's Bleach Blonde hair. His eyes were blue, unlike my brown or Lilaque's green.

"So." I said, sitting so my back was on one arm and my legs dangled over the other. "What's the plan?"

"Shouldn't we watch the recaps?" Annalisa asked, holding up the remote.

"Yeah." Lilaque said, facing the screen. I rolled my eyes and turned towards it. Not like the competition would be much.

* * *

**Lyudmila Raines District Four**

I looked at my younger sister, she was shaking visibly. She wouldn't be called, I knew that. I mean, really? She's twelve, it's sooo unlikely. I turned back to the stage, standing on my toes to see above the head of the person in front of me. It wasn't that they were tall, I was just short. Like, under five feet. Only by an inch! And I had another year to grow. If I wasn't reaped. But even if I was, who cares? I could easily win! I can wrestle and fight long distance. I mean, I had a harpoon to hit things with on the boats, and I'm sure I can use a lot of other long range stuff.

They showed images from the Dark Days, the rebellion seventy five years ago, and then last year. I have to say, I supported the Capitol until... well... my cousin was shot by Katniss. My cousin was a rebel. And that changed it all. I couldn't be on a side with that monster! "We will start with the oldest!" She shouted. "Coral Jane! Age sixteen!" A tall thin girl with nothing at all walked on stage. She worked in the kitchens. No skill.

"And now, the younger... Lyudmila Raines! Age fourteen!" I tilted my head. Seeing no one walk up, I guess I heard correctly. I walked up on stage and smiled. I waved to my sister, who's eyes were getting watery.

The boys were called up, neither impressive. But wait... 'Finn Drair.' I had heard that name before... "Oh gosh." I said on the train to the fourteen year old boy across from me. "You're Finnick's cousin." I said quietly. He nodded. The older two had gone to get showers before dinner. "So what can you do?" I asked.

"Trident."

"Not much for words are you." I laughed. "That's okay, I guess I talk enough for both of us."

"What can you do?" He asked.

"More than one word?" I asked sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow. "I can use a harpoon. And I beat the guys two years older than me in wrestling!"

"Allies?" He held out a hand.

"Yeah!" I grinned, winking at him. "Let's watch the recap."

* * *

**Jeannine McArthur District 3**

My mother yelled at me all the way to the square about my clothes. I didn't care what the capitol thought about me though. They knew I was a part of the rebellion. Rule number one, thou shall not get tattoos while able to be reaped. And I had the gemini symbol on the back of my neck. It's a way other rebels knew to trust me. I was yelled at because, while I was in a green shirt and black skirt, I had leather boots on with little silver gears. I also had my hair back in a simple bun and goggled on my head. I had come straight from working with some new computer systems.

The Dark Days recap was on. I noticed how lots of faces were blurred from last years rebellion. And Katniss Everdeen was shown shooting arrows into the necks and eyes of the rebels. I watched a particularly difficult scene. Katniss had an arrow notched and aimed straight for a girl, who stood at 6'1 and was rather skinny. Then Cato, the hulking brute from two, shoved the girl aside and took the arrow to the stomach. It didn't pierce far. Then they talked about how crazed the victors were, hoping for a way to stop the fighting. I knew who the girl Cato protected was. It was me.

"And now, for the reaping." The male escort said. His capitoal accent was retarded (*no offense intended, its just the way this character thinks) and irritating. "We will start with the males." Because we were backwards in this district. "Jonathon Harsi." A rebel, age eighteen, a close friend of mine. Sort of. "Danny Partun." Another rebel, age thirteen, involved only because his father died and he sought revenge. "And now, for the ladies." I knew it was going to be me. I was one of the only known female rebels. "Jeannine McArthur." I nodded and walked up on stage. Jon held my hand, hidden behind Danny who was gripping Jon's forearm. We all has known it was a possibility if we lost we would be reaped. And here we were. "Ashe Freeze-United." (If you get this reference, kudoos)Age, fourteen. Rebel. Amazing with a bow, and having two last names for her late parents honor.

We were on the train in minutes. All of our parents were either dead, or non-rebels. Ashe was sitting on the arm of Danny's chair. I was sitting on Jon as we watched the recaps.

* * *

**Zinnia Creeks, District 9**

My eldest sister touched up the makeup on the back of my neck. It was to cover the mark on the back of my neck. I thought it looked like a bird. Like one of the pretty songbirds that always flew through the district. "Why must I get dressed up?" I asked, fidgeting in my pink dress and poking the heels with my toe. My sister frowned, braiding my hair in a thousand little braids. She put the braids into pigtails.

"Listen. Today is a big day. The Capitol is collecting a lot of kids. I'm sure you'll be home tonight. Just stand with your friend Lissa." She said quietly.

"Okay. Why is your arm red?" I touched the burn.

"The Capitol did it. It's fine." She said quickly. "Put your shoes on, we must get going."

I followed her to the square. My feet started to hurt. "Hand." A lady in white said. I gave her my hand. "Ouch." I said. Blood?

"Go." She said, shoving me towards a crowd of twelve year olds.

I ran over to Lissa and grabbed her hand. "Hi." I said cheerfully.

"How can you be so happy?" She spat.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

A video came up. I loved videos! But this... what's the Dark Days? Who's that girl shooting those arrows? What are Victors? What's the Hunger Games? Why are those kids killing each other?! What is a Quarter Quell?

"We will start with the eldest girl." A ridiculous looking lady said on stage. My sister's an eldest. "Kassi Paine." A tall girl who looked green walked on stage. I think she was sixteen. "Zinnia Creeks." I walked up on stage. The crowd grumbled. My sister was pale. What's going on? Two boys joined us on stage, we shook hands, and we were ushered towards rooms.

My sister burst through the door.

"Zinnie." She said, hugging me.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Listen. It's the Hunger Games. Each year kids are pitted against each other to fight to the death. This year there are forty eight. Only one comes out. You have to live, you have to win. You are going to have to kill." She told me.

"People?" I said weakly.

"Yes. Listen, you learn fast, you are quick, you don't tire easily, and you know basic survival. You can win. Just get out of the way at the start." She told me on and on, speaking rapid fire for five minutes. My mother came in and added on after that.

I was led to a train. The other three went and changed. I didn't. I just went and ate some food. I hated this. I couldn't kill. I was good as dead with what they told me.

"Let's watch the recaps." Kassi said. She put me on her lap.

* * *

It was the usual for each district. But district twelve... it was the one everyone was waiting for. Katniss was on stage. She looked so different from just a year prior. Prim was horrified to see her sister. Gale had ditched Katniss as well. He was dating Madge Undersee (Its one of my OTPs it had to be here). They related on the loss of their Katniss and their hope for the rebellion.

Prim watched as her sister watched the film. Katniss's hair, such a pretty brown, was piled on top of her head. She was in a blue dress that was strapless and fell to the ground.

"Hello!" She chirped into the microphone. "Effie Trinket was called back, she's now at district eleven. Since we have no new escort yet, I will be filling the spot. Now. Ladies first." She dug in the bowl. "Madge Undersee!" Her voice rang out, no remorse or sadness held for her former best friend. Madge, dressed in a white dress, mounted the stage. "P-Primrose Everdeen." She stumbled just the slightest, but her eyes and tone remained happy. Prim shook but mounted the stage, and held the hand of the mayor's daughter, glaring at her sister. "And now... for the boys. Travis Eaton! And... Elijah Bayne!" Both Seam kids. Instead of shaking hands, Madge gathered the two young ones in a hug and then the eldest, she hugged him and then turned, did the three finger salute and said, "Tramp out the girl on fire, but there's another round of coming, ready to set you on fire."

She basically marked her death. They thought.

Madge was in the same room as Prim. They had to share rooms for their goodbyes.

Gale walked in, followed by Prim's mom.

"You," Gale picked up Madge and spun her around, kissing her cheek. "Are just about," He kissed her nose, "The bravest thing," On the corner of her mouth, "I've ever seen." On her mouth. Prim had turned away, talking to her mom.

Madge laughed. She wrapped her legs around Gale's waist, her arms around his neck. She spoke quietly in his ear. "Haymitch has a plan. Watch for the signal in the games. I swear, you'll know when, but evacuate the district. Take Katniss with you, trust me." She kissed below his ear. "Leave me parents. My mom wants to die anyway. I remind her of my Aunt and it causes her pain. And my father wants to die with her." She kissed him again.

Gale nodded. "I trust you." He told her. "Stay safe. Remember what I taught you. I wish it was more." He said.

Madge had, with the intention of, if not being reaped, volunteering for the games. Gale had taught her the basics of a bow, a knife, and snares.

"I love you." Madge said quietly.

"I love you too." Gale murmured, kissing her softly.

"Good luck Prim." Gale turned and hugged her after Madge had detached herself from him.

"Try and reach Katniss." Madge told Mrs. Everdeen.

"Good luck." She told her.

Katniss was next. "Prim." She said, grabbing her sister. While Prim had been happy and light just seconds before, pleased about Madge and Gale, she was stony now. "Prim!" Katniss shouted.

"Go away." Prim said quietly.

"No, no Prim, you don't mean that." Katniss said. "It's the rebels, they brainwashed you. The Capitol is right, so good to us. I just didn't kno-"

"Shut up." Madge said harshly. "Shut the fuck up! I don't know who you are, but you aren't Katniss Everdeen! You are one of the Capitol's playthings. And you aren't worthy to be called a Seam girl. Because you aren't one. I hate you. But I don't hate Katniss."

"I am Katniss! And you're a rich, spoiled brat with a dying mother and- and a freaking guy who's probably getting in another girl's pants right now!" Katniss shouted.

_Smack! _"Shut up. Before I make you."

And Katniss was gone.

**So I'm going to explain why Katniss is a bit... a lot OC in this, but it will come later on. Review, tell me if I did good with your OCs all that Jazz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Agh, when I wrote this (am writing... ugh I'm so confused about writing) I just finished a really intense tennis thing. It might not be my best quality. Let's the tennis was intense enough to make me hungry... FOOD!**

**Vital Family, District 8**

**DREAM**

Asteria brushed out my hair. It felt nice. I was standing in our front yard, and she was on the small wooden porch, braiding my hair in a seven strand braid. She had picked flowers and wove them into the braid.

"There." Asteria smiled. "Mom has a dress for you inside."

I nodded and ran inside, my bare feet making almost no noise on the creaky floorboards. I ran into the kitchen. Lysander stood in the kitchen. "Mom's in your room." He smiled, pointing up the ladder.

Years ago, when I first learned to climb, my brother had gotten logs, split them, and created another floor. We had a high ceiling so if he split it up, I could walk upright in my room, but the tallest person in my family wouldn't hit their heads down below! I forgoed the ladder. I, instead, climbed up the tree that poked straight through the middle of our house. It was what my room was build off of!

My mom was kneeling by my bed, brushing out a pretty dress.

"Asteria wore this for her first reaping." She told me. "Now it's your turn."

"Thanks mom!" I shouted, hugging her. My mother was just and inch taller than I, so she was able to walk upright back to the ladder, and climb down.

I looked at the dress. It was pretty. I liked it because it reminded me of trees. I liked trees. I was the best tree climber in all of Panem, I just knew it! The dress was a simple olive green, high in the front, it showed my knees, and reached halfway down my calves in the back. It had a brown sash in the middle. I fixed my blonde bangs so they framed my face and scaled the tree back down to the main floor. Time for the reaping.

**Lysander "Zander"**

I tucked my grey shirt in, but only in the front. It was my second to last year. I pulled on black slacks, ran a hand through my spiky blond hair and walked into the kitchen. I cut away a bit of bark from the tree that poked up through the middle of the floor and scraped out a bit of the soft inner bark.

I put that on the stove and lit a fire. I put water in a pot over the fire and stuck some pine needles in the water.

My mother climbed down from Dream's room. "Mom, one day you won't be doing that." I told her, getting a mug from the sink and wiping it with one of my shirts.

"I know. Don't worry about me sweetie." She kissed my cheek. "Today, it's you I worry about."

I poured the tea into my mug and leaned against the counter after blowing out the fire. "Mom, it's fine. We won't be reaped."

"Honey. You know we were involved in the rebellion, and the capitol does to. I'm worried." She sighed, sitting at the counter. Her light pink dress contrasted with her dark hair. The only thing any of us got from her really, was her dark brown eyes. I mean, Asteria and Dream got her height, but both had pale skin and blonde hair, like my father. Like me. I was the tallest in the family. My father was 5'10. I was six foot.

Dream came down from her room. She was in Asteria's first reaping dress. I smiled at her softly, but my stomach hurt for my twelve year old sister. I had allowed her to only watch the beginning of last years games. But when the twelve boy, Peeta, got beheaded, I had not allowed either of my sister's to watch. And now all four were Victors.

Asteria walked in. She was wearing the same dress as last year. A light green dress that hits her mid thigh. It shows too much on my sister I think. Her bright blonde hair was hanging in curls down her back. She smiled at me, and plucked the mug from my hand. She took a sip.

"Let's go!" Dream said. "We can't be late."

* * *

**Asteria**

As I watched the video, I frowned. This was all during last year's games. I looked over at where Zander was. He was staring at me. I raised my eyebrow and then scowled. He shook his head, and turned his attention away.

"Ladies first!" Our escort said in his silly voice. "And the youngest... Dream Vital, age twelve!" I froze, what? No! Not this year, not the year I can't volunteer! And my baby sister was walking on stage. She was paler than usual, but had a smile plastered on her face.

"And the younger male! Caleb Lanister, Age Thirteen! (my friends obsessed with GoT. I'm so used to hearing these names I just added one. I HAD TO!)

A boy with sandy hair and brown eyes walked on stage. He stood next to my sister. She grabbed his hand.

"And the older girl! Asteria Vital, age fifteen!" He cried. I nodded. I was saving my sister. I had to. She would come back to Zander and Ma and Da safe. "I bet you two are siblings, yes?" I nodded. "And the older male..." Not Zander. Not Zander "Lysander Vital, age seventeen!" No, no, no no!

"Three kids from the same family getting all the honor this year!" He chirped.

Ma and Da saw Dream first. Then me. And they told me Lysander didn't want the goodbyes. Lysander, my brother, was always so... hard at times like this. In the rebellion he rarely spoke to any of us.

On the train, we met our stylists. We had the opening ceremonies the night we got in this year. Something about extra training time.

My stylist was the same as Dream's so we got to see her together. Well. After we were prepped.

I was plucked, waxed, and covered in lotion. My hair was soft and it was trimmed into a neat line instead of the layers Ma cut it in. I was sent to see the real stylist.

"Hello." He said. He was a tall man, standing even taller than my brother! His hair was a bright golden color. Like... it looked like real gold. My ma had a necklace with a pendant on it made of color. His eyes were a bright yellow. Like a wolf's eyes. And he was dressed in black jeans and a silky gold shirt. "My name is Jonah. I'll be your stylist, as well as your sisters. Since your district makes clothes, I decided we should dress you in some rather fancy clothes. Right?"

I nodded.

"Good. Let's get your sister. I have the clothes made." He smiled.

He ended up dressing in fancy clothes. My younger sister, just twelve, had way to much skin showing.

She was in a strapless dress that hugged her just barely showing chest. It had a fancy sparkling ribbon around her ribs and flared out at the bottom of her ribs. It was a light pink. Underneath the top layer was a bunch of other layers, a slightly darker pink and it had a lot of gems. It just went four inches down her thigh. Thank Panem that the underlayers fluffed about all the way to her legs, no space in between. A really large bow on a headband was on her head. It was pink and sparkly. (For outfit see Camilla Cabello 5th Harmony final anything can happen)

I was dressed in a silvery dress that looked a bit purple to me. It was tight to the end of my ribs than flared out, just like Dream's. Except mine was wayyyyy shorter. I swear if I bent down anyone would see my ass! I had a sparkly head band on. Both of us were barefoot. Zander would have a cow.

* * *

** Penance Ulley District 2**

I glared up at the shit escort we had. They were playing a video. Cato Hadley, a disgrace to this district. Not that I cared. District two was the capitols bitch, and I wanted nothing to do with it.

I watched as a young girl was reaped. No doubt she had been trained. She was only thirteen, yes, but I'm sure she knew about five different ways to kill someone with a plate. She reminded me of last year's tribute, Clove. Her hair was the same shade, and her eyes just a few shades off. She was petite and had a feral look, but passed off as innocent easily. Her freckles made her seem younger.

And then a girl from the slums of my district. Her hair was a dark blonde, her eyes hollow and grey. She wasn't trained formally, but even the slums were better prepared. In this district, even in the slums had knives and they sparred in hopes to volunteer. A young boy was called. Twelve. He stumbled up on stage, his small hands clenched in fists. He was small. Maybe four foot ten. If we was lucky. But I knew this one. This one was the most deadly. His eyes were huge, wide, and a light blue. His hair was pushed off his forehead. His nose was upturned. He had freckles you could barely see on his tan skin. He looked like an angel. But he was amazing with a machete sword.

Then... "Penance Ulley, age 18!" I smirked and walked up on stage, running a hand through my close cropped hair.

"Our tribute of district two!"

********************************allaboardthetimepa sstrain******************************************* *****************************

"This is what I'm wearing?" I shouted.

"Yes! The.. ah, the um, the ancient soldiers of- the king- I mean." My stylist stumbled.

"Choose one!" I shouted.

"The- ah- greek god Ares wore armor just like this!" She hooked on the golden chest plate. Then the skirt. I was in a leather skirt painted gold. No shoes. A gold helmet. And a fucking, fire, cape.

"Whatever." I muttered.

* * *

** Harmony 'Dragon' Draconem, District 2**

I slid into the pretty black dress my mother had laid out for me. It had an empire waist and it was black and faded into a darkish grey color. I put on my black flats and tied back my brown hair into a hairstyle similar to that of Clove in the games last year. A lot of people wouldn't guess, but Clove was really nice. She taught me how to use knives. And she was a rebel. I was a rebel. But not many knew, not in this district. Saying you were a rebel was painting an X on your chest and praying for a painless death.

I was reaped. My mother was a known rebel, but not many knew she was my mother. I skipped up onto the stage and smiled at the crowd. The next girl called was a slum kid. Her name was Addina Parqu, and I did not like her. But I smiled and shook her hand, wincing inside at the gap between her teeth and her yellow tooth on the bottom. The boy was twelve. The young boy. I smiled. He was a year younger than me, I knew him well. He was great with a machete. I smiled and shook his hand.

He squeezed my hand in a death grip and vice versa. He nodded. Allies. The last boy was peculiar. Penance was known well, for his temper and pissy attitude.

************************************************** *********timepasstraintakinoff******************** ******************************

I tilted my head. We were dressed the same as last year, really. Well, the boys were. Addina and I were in togas. Her's went over both shoulders and fell to the floor. Her teeth had been fixed. Her hair was braided and gold encircled her biceps. My toga was strapless and brushed the tops of my palms. It was short. It also had a slit that went up my thigh. I might've been thirteen, but who cares. We are sold out and bid upon. If we win, we are sold again. That's how it goes.

I fingered my hair. They had left it down and put a circle of gold around my forehead. Gold adorned my ankles. I hated it.

We were going out tonight because we needed more training or something. Stupid.

We went out. It was pretty uneventful.

The people from twelve were dressed, not in flames, but in bright red suits with orange glitter. Little black splotches of coal dust covered them.

The flame was going. And Katniss Everdeen was going to be swallowed within it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I made a deadline of the summer solstice to get this chapter back. (Heh reference. 10 points if you get it.) Anyone have any book suggestions? Also, I was really busy! Math review, tennis, tennis camp counseling, it made it difficult to get this out. **

**Training. Day One.**

**Lilaque Flent**

I looked over at Wind. Out of all of them, he seemed the most... worthy of being my ally. I was not teaming up with Slummy, who's name I had already forgotten. We were all dressed in training outfits. Tight grey pants of a mesh material. A grey shirt with red piping. Our number on out shoulder. Black boots with running treads.

Wind and I were going down earlier than the other two. I didn't like them. So no thank you. We were there somewhere in the middle. When almost everyone was here the trainer, Atla, stood up and spoke. "This year, I suggest you try out more survival skills. They get overlooked. They are the difference between life and death. I must guess you are tired as you just came from the parade, but this is when you must try your hardest. Go." She stepped sideways.

I walked over the the hand to hand combat station immediately. My stylists had filed my nails to perfect points and I was happy with that. I was standing by the dummies. I lashed out with my foot, knocking one over and scissor kicking another one. I swept my arm back and slashed the face of another with my nails, and drop kicked the last dummy. I went through the sequences and dropped to the ground.

Wind grinned. "It was okay. But how about you try those pretty little axes of yours?"

I laughed and the room went silent. "What?" I snapped.

"How can you be happy?" The blonde from district twelve asked.

"Because!" I grinned at her, skipping over to the axes and picking one up. I twirled in a circle and chopped of the head of a dummy with the axe I threw. "I can do that to some of you in a few days."

She stared back at me. "What can you do twelve?" Wind taunted. "Throw a rock? Eat some grass? Catch coal on your boots?" The girl glared at us, marched over to the place with bows. She pulled the string back, aimed, and released. It hit the center of the handle to the axe I'd just thrown. "What, you're the next Katniss Everdeen?" Wind laughed.

The girl stiffened. "No. I'd never be a traitor and shoot my own mother."

* * *

**Madge**

I felt Prim stiffen. "I'd never do that, nor would I shoot my best friend, justify a boy who loved me getting beheaded, let the others be classified as mental, or leave me district to parish and shoot down my allies family!" I shouted. I gripped the bow in my hand. It was metal. I chucked it across the room. It skidded to a stop infront of the blonde district two kids. "Take it. I'd rather be dead than be compared to the girl on fire. I'd rather be compared to the real Katniss. Before your captiol stepped on her, crushed her beyond repair. They took the broken Katniss and patched her, but she's still crushed." I stopped and grabbed a knife from a station. "And I have a... knack for weapons. So, this," I raised the knife. "Is what I'd do to you." I lunged forward and stabbed into the thigh, then the arm. I hacked at one arm, then the other. I slashed down the legs. I hacked away at the face. "And I'd enjoy killing you lapdogs."

I dropped the knife and walked over to the edible plants station. Prim sat next to me and watched as I clicked the little pictures. I was taking forever. Prim got up and took the spot next to me. Medical plants.

I finished after twelve minutes and forty nine seconds. Prim was going through the expert level medical and clicking with ease. She got a perfect score, just under three minutes.

"You must teach me your ways!" I grinned at her.

Prim smiled and tucked her hair behind her hair. "Ma taught me. I hope she's okay." Prim said quietly.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's moved into Katniss's house and the Hawthorne's have to." I told her.

"I think Gale must be worried." Prim whispered.

"I'm sure he is. He told me to put down the gun last year. He didn't want me to get hurt. He even told me to go into an underground bunker or act oblivious to keep me safe." I rolled me eyes, walking over to the tree climbing station.

Prim followed and pulled herself up. "Thank God Rory took me out and helped me learn to climb. Like, really! I swear I sat on the lowest bench for an hour before he finally gave in and told me where to put my feet. And my hands. And how to haul myself up. I was bad at climbing. But he really did help."

"Prim." I said.

"Yeah?" She called down, looking over her shoulder at me. I was on a different tree and a few feet down.

"Do you like Rory?"

"He is my friend."

"I mean more than friends."

I got no reply. I looked over. Her face was bright red. I grinned at her.

"Maybe." Prim smiled shyly.

I smiled at her. "I think he likes you to Prim." I told her softly, brushing back her bangs. It was quite uncomfortable reaching across the branches but it was worth it. Prim. I had to send her home.

**I'm so sorry this isn't longer! I'm going to be at camp next week, Towson Adidas Tennis camp YAYYYYY! But I'm not taking my laptop so no updates. I promise and extra long chapter!**

**Review plox!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harmony 'Dragon' Draconem, District 2**

I glanced over my shoulder at what-his-name, the brute from my district. Whats-his-name-big-tough-guy with a sword. He was hacking at a training dummy. So impressive. I jumped up and walked over to the sprinting station. There were roots and puddles, small holes as obstacles. I got into the starting position.

The trainer, a tall woman with short black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and powerful looking legs. She clicked a timer and nodded.

I took off, leaping over obstacles, rolling under swinging rods. I slid in a mud puddle, but when I fell forward, I rolled to my feet again, lunging forward when I had them planted on the ground. I tripped on another root. I caught myself on my hands and sprung off them, barely keeping my balance when my feet hit.

I hit the water patch and started leaping across the rocks. I slipped on the fourth and fell into the water. I growled in frustration and barrelled through the water. Just a few more steps and... done. I slid to a stop, ripping a towel off of the rack and drying off.

"Time: Thirty nine seconds." The trainer nodded. "Best I've seen in a while girl."

I nod and smile. I walk away. What now... Enobria said go straight for the weapons. But then, what-her-name, Jenna or something, she won two years ago, she told me go for survival. I know weapons. I go with Jenna's. To the trees.

I was good at pull ups, but climbing trees couldn't hurt.

I found a sturdy looking tree and began to haul myself up it. Right hand. Left hand. Right foot, left foot, push off the bark, grab the next branch. A thought came to me, _what if it wasn't a tree I had to climb?_

I ran over to the person running training.

"Can I go outside and train?" I asked her.

"Only if there is a group of six or more and at least one trainer going with you." She told me.

I nodded and walked away. Despite my mentors wishes of teaming up with the Careers, I just couldn't. So I made my way to the bottom of a tree.

"Hi." I called up.

Two blonde heads appeared. They both dropped to the ground simultaneously, and gracefully landed on the balls of their feet.

"Hello." The younger one nodded her head.

"Can I help you?" The older one, the one that stood up to Wind and Lila.

"I want to go outside to train and I need a group to do that. Are you guys willing?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

The smaller girl nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"Cool. I need to find some more people." I said.

"How about them?" She pointed at a group of siblings, running across the gauntlet.

"Yeah. Hey, what's your name?"

"Prim. Primrose Everdeen."

"Your Katniss's sister?"

"Unfortunately. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and tugged my along. "What's your name by the way?"

"Harmony. But my friends call me Dragon because of my last name. You can call me whatever." I replied.

"Hello!" Prim smiled at the youngest girl.

"Hi." She smiled.

"We are going to go outside to train. You guys want to come?" I asked.

The brother looked at us warily. "Aster." He grabbed his sisters' arms. "Dream."

The youngest tugged free. "I'm fine. And I want to go outside."

"Fine." The older siblings said together.

We all ran out with one of the instructors following us. Prim and I talked about a lot of things. Silly things, nothing that would get us in trouble. I asked what she liked about the Capitol, she asked if I found anyone good-looking in training.

I left her at the pond, where she was stripping down to her underclothes to go swimming. I asked her if that would be weird. She replied that people had been naked in the Games before, so who cares?

I nodded. I counted back exactly twenty three footsteps back from the wall and made a line. I stood behind the mark and got into a sprinting position. I ran forward and jumped up on the wall. I grabbed in between two bricks and hauled myself up, my feet scrabbling for purchase. I swung my other arm up and pushed off, grabbing the candy colored window sill above me. I pulled myself up, the muscles in my arms tightening as I lifted myself up. I got both my feet up on the sill and stood up. I looked in. President Snow?

I jumped up down ad caught the sill with my hands, peeking my eyes over the sill.

Katniss Everdeen and Cato Hadley sat at a desk in a large circle office. Cato was sitting on the end of a large chair and Katniss was wringing her hands. President Snow was talking just loud enough for me to hear.

"So that, that is what I need you to do." He folded his hands on his desk.

"But sir! I've already stayed on your side in the rebellion to save my sister. And now you've stuck her in the games!" Katniss shouted.

"She was a rebel!" President Snow replied. "And I told you, most rebels are now lined up for the Games."

"Sir, I don't see how this helps." Cato said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Unity, between districts. What the so desperately look for, but can't find unless they decide to rebel. So I'm saying unity, between districts starting with you two. And then probably some others. We will create a new district for two people married from different districts. They will serve a new purpose. But for now, just you two. You may leave." President Snow leaned back. I jumped down from the side of the building, landing on my ankle.

"OW!" I shouted, holding my ankle to my chest.

Prim ran over. "I can help." She said.

"Prim." I whispered. "Katniss isn't what we think."

Her blue eyes widened and she stared down at me.

"What did you hear?" Madge knelt and grabbed my shoulder. "What did you hear?"

**Heh sorry. IM SORRY! Like... summer= busy me. I FEEL SO BAD! Dont hurt me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the absence I was working at a day camp and had no time for this because afterwards I had tennis or I went shooting (it was so much fun) and had no time for writing afterwards. I hardly touched my computer! So so so so so so so so so sorry!**

** Lyudmila Raines, District 4**

I looked at the group of kids that were going outside. I sort of wish I could, but I couldn't. I had to stay with the rest of the careers. I picked up a bow and wrinkled my nose. I wasn't the best with a bow, I often missed my target. By at least nine inches. I picked up and arrow and pulled back. The draw on this was pretty light so I decided to try it. I aimed, but I always hated the snap back onto my wrist.

I flinched as it snapped, causing my aim to go a bit awry. Frowning, I placed it on the table and walked away. The one girl from two was gone and two people from one were being selective. I looked at one of the boys from my district. He was picking something up off a table I hadn't seen before. I walked over, tucking a piece of hair back into the bun on top of my head.

I looked up at my district partner. His six feet towered over my barely four eleven. He smiled, picking up the harpoon and aiming. It sliced through the air but missed.

"Hold it like this." I told him, adjusting his grip from the standard gun grip to a harpoon grip. "Now try." I told him.

He wound it up and then aimed. Released. It hit it's mark and the string pulled taut. "Awesome!" I grinned.

"Thanks ahh... Lyudmila. Call me Lyu." I told him.

"Julian." He said.

I smiled. Then, the bell sounded.

"Dinner!" The trainer called. "As we didn't have lunch in the training room today, you will all eat dinner here, but that is not a usual occurrence. Enjoy."

I walked with Julian. He was telling me a story about how one time, he was on a boat, and a huge fish knocked into it. He swung his trident up into the air, but instead of the fish, he stabbed a bird that they called groosling. Apparently he was mocked for days, being called a chicken because of the fact he caught a bird instead of the fish.

I nodded, remembering my younger brother talking about that. We were seven months apart and I was young for my grade. I listened as he started another story, twisting my necklace, it was a little silver octopus with a green gem in the center, around my fingers.

"I'm going to go to the soup station." I told Julian.

"I'll find you later." He replied.

I was pouring some dumpling soup into a bowl when two people got on either side of me. Wind Cramip, district one, was on my left. Lilaque Flent, district one, was on my right.

"You looked handy with that harpoon when you were teaching that boy." Wind said, grabbing a roll from the basket.

"Pretty skilled." Lilaque poured some tomato soup in her bowl.

"Thanks." I mumbled, hurrying towards the sandwich area. I grabbed a turkey sandwich.

"We want you in the alliance." Wind told me, catching my arm and flashing me a smile.

I nodded. "Only if Julian is allowed in." I told him. Wind looked over his shoulder at Lilaque, who nodded, and then he smiled at me.

"Sure." He let go of my arm. "Sit with us whenever you feel like it."

I nodded and hurried to a table with Julian. "The two people in district one, the boy and the girl over there, they want us in the career pack."

"Awesome. Nice work Lyu." He grinned at me, taking a bite of his eggs. Why he got eggs is beside me. He winked at me and took a drink of OJ.

Julian told me about how, this one time, his brother stepped on a piece of seaweed and ran screaming about snakes. I ended up snorting into my soup. I shook my head and took a bite my sandwich, dipped into soup.

A tray dropped next to us. The older boy from our district sat down and slung an arm over my seat. While he looked nice, he had a reputation of being a jerk. To girls.

I glared at his arm on my chair. "Move your arm, Atticus." I said harshly.

"Why?" He smirked at me, quirking a dark eyebrow, his green eyes sparkling merrily.

"Because I might take it off if you don't move it!" I slammed my hand down and whipped my head towards him.

Seeing the look on my face, Atticus took his arm away, but kept his chair unnecessarily close. I rolled my eyes and just ate my food. I got up and walked to the elevators. Julian shadowed my movements. We both made it onto another elevator without Atticus. Wind and Lilaque were on the elevator. We nodded and stood apart from the others. The two twelve girls and one of the girls from two and another from three. I frowned at the two girl. Wouldn't she be in our alliance. But she was whispering with the other girls over there. I twisted my necklace around and turned away.

I turned to Lilaque. "Call me Lyu." I told her.

"Lila." She smiled.

"See you at training!" I smiled. I waved my fingers at Wind as he got off, and he winked. I smiled back at him and before the doors closed, he smirked.

Julian had been stony since we got on. I shrugged it off. I was to busy straining to hear the girls whispering. When two and three got off they stopped talking. It takes a while since the floors are so huge to go up. Instead of just 3, there was 3A 3B 3C 3D and 3E. I looked over at the twelve girls. As we got off the elevator, I mouthed to them, _I'm Sorry._

**I might start a blog. I'm thinking about it. What say you, reviewers?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm channeling my inner tribute right now, so let's hope this is good.**

**Wind Cramip, District 1**

I flipped the knife in my hand and glanced at the district four tributes.

"I say we take them." Lilaque said. "We need more people we're losing careers by the second."

I nodded. "I know. I say we ask some outlying districts with potential." I looked over my shoulder at her.

She had a look of disgust on her face. "No!" She snapped, turning and walking away from me.

I shrugged. Sure it wasn't a first choice, but I was going to win. I needed to. I had to.

I walked to the spear stations and pulled out the heaviest spear I could find. It was weighted for someone around the height of 6'5. I'm 5'9. I adjusted my grip on it and drew my arm back. Breathe in. Pull back. Breathe out. Throw and release. It landed dead center. I grabbed another spear and threw. And again. And again. At some point the boy from district eleven joined me. He began tossing spears at dummies. He was off mark by a few inches each time.

"Move your left foot back." I told him.

His head whipped towards me. He had the dark skin, eyes, and hair of his district. He reminded me of that guy, Thresh, that was the male tribute last year. He was short, not tall however. But he had a lot of muscle. Like me.

He nodded and moved his foot back. Threw the spear. It hit the dead center, right where someone's heart would be.

"Wind." I held out my hand.

"Oscar." He shook my hand.

We spent the rest of the time tossing spears until training was over for the day. It ended up I was waiting for the last elevator. Lyu and then the girl from district two, the one with the knives. District twelve.

We were waiting for the elevator. I was wrapping a bandage around my arm, groaning as the tear in my muscle healed itself. It was painful.

The younger girl from twelve looked over. "What happened to you?" She asked, her brown eyes calculating the damage.

"I tore a muscle." I responded.

"Well yeah. But how?" She smiled.

"Throwing spears. I overextended and it tore." I frowned.

"Prim." The older girl from twelve gripped her shoulder. "Don't."

"I don't see why not!" The girl responded. "I'm good as dead Madge Undersee and you know it! It's not like Katniss cares anyway." Prim, her hair in braids, whirled from the girl.

"Isn't your dad the mayor?" Lyu asked, tilting her head to the side and frowning.

"Yes." Madge sniffed.

The got into a discussion. I sat on the ground. The girl from two flounced over.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." I said back. "Why aren't you in the alliance." I cut right to it.

She sighed and sat down. "Don't you see what's happening these games?" I frowned at her words. She sighed again and leaned to whisper in my ear. "People are angry at the capitol you idiot. And since most of these people were in the war last year and openly hate the capitol I don't want to be the first target so I'd rather stick with them until the final, oh, fifteen or so. And since there's forty eight of us, well, that's quite the number." She leaned back. Her green eyes were bright.

I nodded. "You're smart."

"Oh yeah." She smiled. She leaned forward agian. "The capitol is putting in a twist this year. Apparently there are going to be a few changes. To the rules. They want to subdue the districts a bit more."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Couldn't tell you if I knew." She grinned.

I nodded. "Wind." I held out my hand.

"Harmony." She grinned, taking my hand. "How old are you? You look like... a lot older than the young girl from your district, but younger than the others. And I saw the reaping and your name was called but I don't know. You can't really see it in your face, or any of us I guess since we are trained and don't look young anymore." She was rambling.

"Thir..." I started. "No. Fourteen today."

"Oh unlucky." She said.

"Only thing unlucky about it is that I can't be Finnick for youngest tribute to win the games." I told her, getting up as the elevator, FINALLY, reached us.

"You should consider what I told you before." Harmony said, before walking over to her allies and whispering in hushed tones.

I was making some weird considerations today.

* * *

**Oscar, District 11**

I was lying in bed thinking. I remembered how one time, right before the harvest, I was walking home from school. A whole flock of groosling were pecking at my family's garden. I picked up a few rocks and ended up hitting three birds in the head. I had walked over, snapped their necks, and stuffed them into my school bag. I ran inside. My mother sat at the table, a pot over the water.

"Mom." I dropped my bag and pulled out the birds. "Look." She grinned and ripped them from my hands, plucking the birds and preparing them.

"You." She grinned. She kissed my forehead. "You are so sweet." She laughed. I grinned.

My three younger sisters ran out. "Hey." I greeted them all with hugs. Jayla, Corrine, Sabine. Sabine had long curly hair and blue eyes. My father, he died a while ago. My mother remarried to a wealthier man, only to have him leave us. Jayla looked a lot like me, with her darker skin, dark eyes, and curly hair. Corrine was an anomaly to all of us. Her hair was pinstraight, unlike any of us, her eyes were light brown and her skin was a few shades lighter. My mom said she was the image of our grandmother. Sabine sat on the table, pulling a basket with her.

"I got some wool today." She told us. "I'm going to make a new sweater." And thus, she pulled out needles and started her work.

"Mom, are you using these?" Jayla pointed to the box of feathers.

"No." My mother smiled.

"I am." Jayla ran back to the small room the three shared.

Corrine tugged my arm. "Come." She commanded. I followed her.

She pulled me into their small room. "Look what I found." She opened a small box I had carved for her. Five silver coins and a gold coin sat in the box.

"Corrine." I whispered. "Where did you get these?"

"They were lying out front. No one was around. I took them." She said, pulling out the gold coin and two silvers. "For you." She said.

"I can't take these." I whispered back.

"Yes. Because you take care of us."

I had returned the next day, with new outfits for my three sisters and my mom. I also had three loafs of bread and a real orange that we split. A potato as well. And coal for our fire. I bought it all with the gold coin. I had bought them from illegal sellers, yes, but they were sold in town. In town, I used the silver coins for some wooden planks, and a blanket.

I built up a structure in the girls' room that would divide it into three sections. A bottom, a middle, and a top. Corrine took the top, not afraid of heights and stashed her stuff away. Jayla took the middle, claiming that she wasn't afraid of _this _height. Sabine took the bottom and grinned, putting her things in neat lines.

Corrine had her small box in her hands and she put it in a gap where I didn't have enough wood. She ducked away and came down in her new outfit, a brown jacket and light pants. Jayla showed me what she was working on. A feather dress. She belonged in the Capitol sometimes. And Sabine working on her sweater.

I missed the girls. I wouldn't see them again. One of them can take the blankets from my room. Another can have my clothes and the money they get from it. And the last will get my own treasured box, where a silver coin sits. That, and something of dad's.

I had to fight. I had to make an alliance. Wind. Maybe him. Make the group of outlying districts and two.

The Capitol would definitely regret this. I'd make them. For my sisters. For my dead father. For my mother, who was stolen and I've not seen since the night she cooked the groosling I caught.

**Review! I'll give you some of the cookies and capri sun I had while I wrote this...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so I'm thinking I might put this on hold for like three weeks to five weeks because I have a really good idea for another Hunger Games fanfic and I think it could be really good. I'll give you guys the description of it at the bottom.**

**Wind (again yes)**

I was thrown against the door. Lilaque's golden heels appeared before my eyes. She was strong, but only since I was caught, um, changing, did she have the upper hand. I had one leg through the sweats I was putting on when she burst through and shoved me back.

"What the _hell _Cramip!" She shouted, rearing her foot back to kick me.

I leapt to my feet and rolled over the enormous bed, away from her. Annalisa peeked through the door. She held up three fingers. I moved my eyes up and down, and she understood. She crouched in the doorway.

"What the actual _fuck." _Lilaque snarled, throwing a lamp. "All of the sudden I'm left in the alliance with a few better people from the outlying districts, a girl and boy from four and the awful boy from our district? As well as that sassy bitch from two."

I smirked, my eyes lighting up. "Well I found better... allies." I told her, spinning out of the way of the plate she sent flying at my head.

"Who?" She raged? "The little slut from two tickle your fancy? As well as the blonde whores from twelve and that absolute hoe from our district?"

Anna stood up. "Talking about yourself again, eh, Lilly?" She laughed, crossing her arms.

Lilaque turned to face her. Her scowl deepened. "Shame on all of you!" She shouted, lunging at me.

I caught her around the waist and dropped her on the floor. Anna lunged over and grabbed Lilaque's hair.

"Try this again, I dare you." The small girl said, turning and walking out of the room.

Cashmere walked in. "Time for interviews."

(an, the training scores already happened, they'll be brought up in the interviews)

I nodded and stood up, walking forward. I headed to my stylist. Lilaque glared at me as she made her way towards prep.

*****time skip*****

I stood, rolling the sleeves up on my black dress shirt. I was put in black leather pants and chunky boots, shined to perfection. I stood behind Anna in line. They had lined us up, older girl, younger girl, younger boy, older boy. Gloss and Cashmere hadn't coached me and Anna since we made our decision to ally with outer districts. Harmony walked over to me. I raised an eyebrow at her outfit. She was in a dark blue lacy skirt that barely covered her butt and see through white shirt. Black lace bra.

"Don't. Mention. The. Outfit." She pointed a finger at me.

I nodded, grinning. I had to admit, she looked good. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Not to mention the heels that looked like a weapon.

"I hate this." She groaned, flopping onto a couch.

"Why?" I asked, ignoring the fact that her skirt was riding up.

She jerked it down. "Because I'm not some animal they can just put up for show." She frowned.

"But we are." I told her. "See you in the arena." I headed back to my spot in line.

Lilaque went up first. Caesar, his hair a dark pink, grinned. I listened intently. "So, Lilaque, a nine. Amazing."

She smiled, ruffling her puffy white dress with see through lace. "Thank you Caesar. It's such an honor to be here."

"So, we were told that there were rumors. The alliances this year are different, aren't they?"

A flash of annoyance crossed Lilaque's face before disappearing. "Yes. Unfortunately I won't be teaming up with my district mates this year. It's a shame. We were such good friends." She sighed. The audience weeped for her.

"Unfortunate indeed." Caesar had a grim smile. "Perhaps they have reason? Do you think?"

"Well... I think Wind might be manipulating people, which is so awful. He is such a player, I mean he's a lot younger than I am so ew, but he's attractive and personable at times. I think he has a few poor girls pining after him. It's such a shame. I tried to help the girls, but no they all listened to Wind. Fell prey." Lilaque teared up and had a moment. "It's a shame because I've seen it happen. In our district, there was a girl in our training group. She was a very talented girl. And she gave it up for Wind. But he dumped her. Ruined her life, he did."

The audience roared as the buzzer rang. Lilaque smirked when she passed me off stage.

Anna ran up. She had on a cream dress on. It was fitted up until the end of her rib cage. It flowed to the floor. She looked like she was floating. Her long hair was curling to her mid back, with silver bits glittering in it.

"So Annalisa, what do you have to say about Wind?" Caesar asked, after complimenting her dress and her score of eight.

"Oh. He's really nice. He's a bit hard sometimes but he can be nice. Like once I fell in training and he carried me to the infirmary because I landed on my ankle. And he had a torn bicep at the same time." Anna was making stuff up on the spot. I grinned. "And at dinner one night our escort was saying how I wasn't acting 'lady-like'' She rolled her eyes and made air quotes. "And Wind said it wasn't lady like to say that. It was really nice of him. And he's nice to everyone. Truly. And that girl he was stringing on was cheating on him. And she quit because she um... got pregnant with a guy's baby. And so he had every right to leave her." Anna said. "And she was distracting him. Since we are the luxury district, he was always out working, you know getting furs from animals. And she was distracting him. It's a shame. Wind and I worked at the same place. It's how I know." Anna smiled.

"That is quite amazing. Now, how about you. What tricks do you have?" Caesar asked.

"Oh. You know I can't say! Let's just say I have a few hidden talents." And the buzzer rang. She flounced off stage.

"Let's welcome the man of the moment! Wind Cramip!"

I walked out on stage, a smile on my face.

**Mean to leave I know. But you'll have to wait. For this new story I think it's an original idea. **

_**"It's out of hand." Their mayor snapped. "This is happening and everyone will participate." When three girls commit suicide due to the bullying happening at school, the mayor of their town decided upon their high school would participate in the games. For a month, everyone would be caged in, a tall electric fence keeping them in. A cornucopia. Everyone would participate. At the end of the month, everyone was allowed out. But at least five have to die before than. "It's to show exactly what they are doing every day." The mayor defended himself. "Every day they bully people to the point that the victims take their own lives to escape. Hopefully this will show them exactly what they have been doing. I will jail anyone who tries to help them escape. It's happening, that's final."**  
_

**I will take tributes for this story. But I have three main characters already. Mainly I need extras and some victims/ two or three bullies. :)**


End file.
